


h o w (do you) love.

by watnowmaddie



Series: the misc adventures of the golden lovers: a collection. [1]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watnowmaddie/pseuds/watnowmaddie
Summary: 'it’s crazy how fate works these days.but in the current scheme of this life, everything felt crazy and he didn’t know whether that was good.for him or anyone else.'





	h o w (do you) love.

It’s crazy how fate works these days.

But in the current scheme of this life, everything felt crazy and he didn’t know whether that was good.

For him or anyone else.

The midnight drew into the open cracks of the now occupied space, the hidden gems of small lit stars twinkle amongst the sea of fluorescence neons and create an entirely new plain for the once minimalist space.

He breathes in the stillness of it all.

He can finally let himself go, let himself have a moment of stress free bliss.

Eyes linger on to the neatly place trophy near the doorway and the current cast of shadow onto it, symbolishing an importance now more than ever.

He’d won it, after all of the years of trying, he did it.

But it’s crazy how alone he felt in that moment. 

How even in a crowd of many, he manages to play a soliloquy to them of his triumphs and his strengths but only niggling at the weakness. 

Almost like a barrier was built to protect him.

He never talks much about them in full and emotional detail, it’s mainly mentioned in passing comments of mentioned names or reflected on his actual physical pains.

His ankle twinge slightly, a slight hiss came from his lips as he adjusts his positioning. It was getting better, slowly but surely. 

Or so he hopes anyways.

The mattress slowly outlines a mold of him as he settles back down to laying, fitting each curve and crook with that addition of comfort, one that he had been lacking for god knows how long. 

Sleep and himself weren’t exactly on the friendliest of terms.

Another twinge from the spot previous and he didn’t want to move any longer, the frustration letting his body tense, the pains of the aftermath.

He was tired of a lot of things, but if he had the option to get rid of this sting in exchange for anything else, he would happily take it in this moment.

A gentle hand pressed against his skin and he knew it wasn’t his own, working ever so carefully on the harsh spots, his eyes couldn’t help but catch the other in the act.

_ Kenny. _

He forgot about him being around amongst his current self-gloom session. 

Yet, he never seemed to forget about him at any other point.

**Funny.**

Once last adjust to completely centre his focus on the other, the hand still remains.

Endless patterns upon patterns, tracing and circling out any negative.

“You couldn’t sleep?” his voice amidst the limbo of awake and asleep captured the vibe of these everlasting moments.

An in-between stage for himself and the other laying in front of him.

You can say they were sort of in limbo right now with their situations.

“Travel really messes a head up.” a soft laughter captured by Kenny sent his own heart ablazed, he truly missed it in person. “You can’t either, Ibutan?”

His mind was restless for the last month, give or take. 

So sleep hasn’t been exactly number one on the list of his priorities.

But he couldn’t help himself to melt into the other’s side, take in the casting light from the outside that radiates a simple outline of their figures melded together. “Like you said, travel really messes a head up.”

He wasn’t wrong.

A lingering chuckle expands between the two until the world got silent, Kenny’s hand now placing itself away from his shoulder towards his cheek, a slight subtle stroke or two. 

“When do you go back?” Kota’s ask felt kind of pitiful, the amount of time they had together was limited. 

He knew this from the get go. 

But still, he hopes for time to halt in its tracks for them, for just a single moment.

“Tomorrow.” the words stung just for a moment. 

They really only had this moment to truly embrace the one thing each of them can’t speak about outside of each other, but even then they can hold off the tearful moments for just a while longer.

A gentle kiss.

A soft brush of noses.

A warm space. Just for _ them _.

“I’m proud of you.” Kenny speaks up only a decimal above a whisper, the words hitting Kota harder than he thought. 

Because he already knew that the other was proud of him, yet, hearing it so intimately caused himself to fill with an uncontrollable glee. 

“Thank you.” a slight pause as his fingers tuck away a now brown blond mixed flyaway behind the other’s ear.

It’s crazy how fate works these days.

Yet, throughout his life, he never wanted to change it. 

Not even for one second.

**Author's Note:**

> so uh, this is a thing? i was kind of cautious writing this but i've been busy with my own type of novel that i needed a break to write something new and kind of fluffy.
> 
> as always please follow;  
twitter: @watnowmaddie  
tumblr: keepyourselfbi.tumblr.com


End file.
